The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle.
There exists a structure for attaching an electrical junction box to a vehicle body as shown in JP-A-1997-103018, which is illustrated by the enclosed FIG. 8. The attaching structure for securing the electrical junction box 2 to a vehicle body panel (not shown) is an L-shaped metal bracket 1. Specifically, an end 1a of the metal bracket 1 is fixed to the vehicle body panel by a bolt while an engaging pawl 3, which is provided on an exterior of a casing assembly of the electrical junction box 2, is engaged with an engaging hole 1c formed in the other end 1b of the metal bracket 1.